Winter Air
by GuardMe
Summary: [Ch 6 Is Up!] "Kau mirip seseorang yang kukenal."/"Kau mungkin salah. Aku hanya satu didunia ini."/"…sudahlah, mataku rusak dan aku sudah bisa menerimanya."/"Anggap saja itu luka kecil yang masih dapat disembuhkan."/"Kyungsoo…"/"Ah, apa hanya perasaanku, atau aku melihat ada reuni disini?"/a Kaisoo, Chansoo, Myeonsoo, Myeonbaek, & Hunhan story. BL
1. Chapter 1

**Winter Air**

**By GuardMe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue**

**Note**_ : Tulisan italic tanpa keterangan adalah flashback_

Korea. 2008

Disudut kelas ia tertegun. Rasa protes dalam hatinya hanya dapat ia rasakan sendiri. Ia hanya dapat memarahi keadaan, dan bukan pada sahabatnya.

"Kenapa baru sekarang?"

"Itu karna, aku menjaga perasaanmu. Kau mengerti kan?"

"Lalu apa setelah ini perasaanku akan tetap baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak mau terus mempertahankan hubungan kita dengan kebohongan. Itu membuatku sakit, Kyungsoo"

Pria itu, seolah tak dapat menatap mata lawan bicaranya. Kyungsoo tetap menunduk. Rasanya seperti ditusuk dari belakang. "Baekhyun-ah, setelah berhasil membuatku seperti ini lalu kau mau apa?"

Baekhyun berjalan kearah kaca dan melihat dari sana. "Biarkan aku bersama Junmyun hyung. Hanya itu. Lalu kau boleh melakukan apa saja dengan persahabatan kita. Untuk kali ini saja aku ingin bersikap egois, karna aku tak bisa melepaskan Junmyun hyung,"

Derapan langkah kaki yang diikuti suara pintu tertutup mengakhiri semuanya. Mengakhiri persahabatan yang sudah Kyungsoo jaga bertahun-tahun bersama Baekhyun. Memaksanya mengakhiri perasaannya pada orang yang selama ini ia sukai.

Kenapa keadaan begitu jahat.

.-.

Kyungsoo melangkah pada kerumunan yang memenuhi papan pengumuan. Dirinya berusaha bertahan meskipun tak jarang beberapa siswa lainnya tak sengaja menubruknya karna keadaan yang terlalu riuh.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi disini?"

Seorang siswa menoleh. Ia agak terkejut begitu melihat orang yang memanggilnya berukuran sedikit lebih pendek. "Ah, benar. Seorang _Sunbae_ berhasil memenangkan lomba naskah drama tingkat nasional."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Meskipun sebenarnya ia kurang paham. Lalu tak sengaja matanya melihat seseorang yang tengah dikerumuni di depan papan pengumuman. Jadi bukan papan itu sumber beritanya, pikir Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?"

Siswa itu mengangkat bahunya. "Membubuhkan tanda tangan? Entahlah, sesuatu semacam itu,"

"Kau juga?" Kyungsoo menatapnya.

"Aku?" siswa itu tertawa. "Ahaha tidak. Aku hanya menemani temanku,"

Seseorang tiba-tiba datang dan menubruk siswa itu hingga membuatnya hampir terjungkal. "Kai. Aku berhasil mendapatkannya. Aish, ricuh sekali disini. Ayo pergi, aku tidak sabar melihat reaksi Luhan saat aku membawakan tanda tangannya,"

Siswa tadi menarik kerah seragam siswa ini. Dia mengulum senyum menahan malu akan ulah temannya. "Maaf jika kau melihatnya, aku pergi dulu."

Kyungsoo masih mematung setelah beberapa saat kepergian mereka. Sebelum tiba-tiba, "Kim Junmyun! Junmyun sunbae! Berikan kami tanda tangan juga!"

Sesuatu menyeret Kyungsoo ke alam sadar. Ia kembali melirik orang didepan papan pengumuman itu sesaat sebelum menundukkan wajahnya lalu pergi.

.-.

Lorong menuju loker tampak begitu sepi. Tapi Kyungsoo sama sekali tak terganggu pada suasananya. Ia hanya butuh lokernya, itu saja. Tiba-tiba sebuah foto terjatuh tepat disebelah kaki Kyungsoo saat ia hendak membuka lokernya.

"_Jika Baekhyun berbohong padaku akan kupangkas habis rambutnya!"_

"_Kalau begitu aku berjanji tidak akan berbohong pada Kyungsoo,"_

"_Kenapa baru sekarang?"_

"_Itu karna aku menjaga perasaanmu. Itu membuatku sakit. Biarkan aku bersama Junmyun hyung. Lalu kau boleh melakukan apa saja dengan persahabatan kita. Untuk kali ini saja aku ingin bersikap egois…"_

"Apapun yang kau ucapkan akan terasa mudah. Tapi kau tidak selalu bisa menjaganya," Kyungsoo meletakkan foto itu kembali. Fotonya bersama Baekhyun.

Kelihatannya sudah beberapa hari semenjak Kyungsoo terakhir membuka lokernya. Ia bahkan tidak ingat pernah menyimpan cokelat disana—yang sekarang sudah terlihat tak layak makan.

Loker milik Kyungsoo juga merupakan salah satu keajaiban dunia dimana seisinya dipenuhi oleh gambar seseorang selain dirinya dan Baekhyun. Seorang siswa populer kesayangannya.

…_Kim Junmyun_

"Mulai sekarang aku tak akan mencapuri kehidupanmu lagi, hyung." Kyungsoo menutup lokernya dan bersandar disana. Ia menutup matanya seraya menghela nafas.

"Apa aku mendengar kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Suara itu datang bagai kejutan. Kyungsoo membuka matanya saat Junmyun menghampiri.

"Kyungsoo, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Berkat bantuanmu naskah drama itu mendapat perhatian dan pujian yang sangat banyak. Ah, bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya?"

"Junmyun hyung, mulai sekarang bisakah… bisakah kau berpura-pura tidak mengenalku lagi?" Kyungsoo menunduk. Meremas tangannya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu?" Junmyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"Ya. Dan mulai saat ini aku tidak ingin menemuimu lagi!"

Kyungsoo merapihkan tasnya dan segera pergi. Tidak peduli dengan Junmyun yang heran melihat perubahan sikapnya. Kyungsoo tahu ini salah. Ini diluar dirinya.

Namun Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun. Baekhyun selalu mengawasinya. Baekhyun telah benar-benar dibutakan oleh cintanya pada Junmyun.

.-.

Kyungsoo meletakkan tasnya disalah satu kursi baca di perpustakaan. Sesaat ia melirik ke kursi sebelah.

"_Kyungsoo-ah, apa kau tidak pernah bosan bergelut dengan tulisan-tulisan itu?"_

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Itu tidak mungkin suara Baekhyun. Kenyataannya itu hanya sebuah khayalan. Dan kursi itu benar-benar kosong. Kenapa semua kenangan tentang Baekhyun selalu menghantui dirinya?

Kyungsoo memastikan sekelilingnya sepi sebelum ia mengambil sebuah buku dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu.

"Permisi,"

"A-ada apa?" Seseorang datang membuat Kyungsoo terkesiap dan menyembunyikan peralatannya.

"Um, jangan bilang aku pernah melihatmu. Apa kau anggota sastra juga?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo tertegun menatapnya dan tanpa sadar mengatakan "iya".

"Aku ingat. Kita pernah bertemu di papan pengumuman kemarin. Ohya, namaku—"

"—Kai" potong Kyungsoo.

"Hm? Kau tahu namaku?"

"Ah, tidak." Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku hanya pernah mendengar namamu."

"Tidak masalah. Panggil aku Jongin saja. Itu namaku," ujar Jongin. Ia menatap Kyungsoo seolah meminta sesuatu. "Ah, benar juga. Do Kyungsoo," ia menjabat uluran tangan Jongin.

"Kelas sastra akan dimulai dalam beberapa menit. Jika tidak keberatan kau boleh bergabung bersamaku dan yang lain," Jongin tersenyum menatapnya.

"Kai—maksudku Jongin-ah, anggota baru?" tanya Sehun saat melihat Jongin datang dengan Kyungsoo.

"Dia Kyungsoo. Kau pasti heran karena tak pernah melihatnya,"

"Benarkah? Ah, bukankah kau yang kemarin? Aku tidak lupa wajahmu. Oh, Oh Sehun,"

"Empat kata?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, itu tiga. Oh. Se. Hun." Tiba-tiba Luhan datang diantara ketiganya. Ia lalu duduk mesra disamping Sehun.

"Um, kau tidak perlu bingung. Mereka itu berpacaran," ujar Jongin berusaha memberi pengertian. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

Dan tak lama setelah itu kelas sastra pun mulai.

.-.

_Sesuatu yang tertutup pada akhirnya akan terbuka. Disaat itulah hati merasakan sakit. Hati yang sakit sangat sulit untuk disembuhkan. Kecuali jika ia telah membuka hati yang baru -KS_

_Drrt.. Drrt.._

_Kim JongIn_

_Annyeong! Wah kelihatannya musim dingin akan segera datang. Kupikir memiliki mantel adalah ide yang bagus. Bioskop juga mulai menawarkan film yang bagus. Bagaimana jika minggu malam kita habiskan dengan menonton?_

_-Jongin, Sehun, Luhan-_

_Dan disaat ada kesempatan baik yang menghampiri, hati tidak boleh menjadi naif. Perlahan hati itu akan sembuh. Hati yang kuat meninggalkan kenangan yang buruk. Aku siap untuk membuka hati lagi –KS_

Kyungsoo memperhatikan ponselnya yang tergeletak. Ia hendak menelpon Baekhyun. Namun apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu? Baekhyun bahkan sudah menghianatinya dan memutuskan sendiri persahabatan mereka.

_Penyakit yang paling banyak meninggalkan bekas adalah penghianatan. Hati yang baik adalah hati yang bersih dan jujur apa adanya –KS_

Kyungsoo menghempaskan tubuhnya diranjang. Mungkin ini adalah awalan lembar barunya. Ia harus mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupannya yang seperti ini.

.-.

"Sehunie, tunjukkan sekali lagi,"

Sehun meminum segelas air lalu bersendawa dengan keras.

"Kalian menjijikan," umpat Jongin masih dengan makanannya. Sehun dan Luhan tertawa—mereka bahkan tidak mempedulikan keadaan sekitar kantin.

"Ayolah, teman-teman. Ini tempat umum bukan rumah nenek yang bisa kalian gunakan seenaknya," Kyungsoo berusaha menasihati. Namun kedua setan itu masih saja berulah.

"Sehunie, Lihat. Aku juga bisa melakukannya—"

"LUHAN, ASTAGA. LETAKKAN KEMBALI."

Sehun terdiam. Luhan yang hendak mengangkat botol saus raksasa—entah digunakan untuk apa, juga mengurungkan niatnya setelah Jongin menggebrak meja.

"Begitu lebih baik. Kalian tidak ada bedanya dengan bayi idiot yang tidak sadar umur," pekik Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap keadaan sekitar yang tengah memperhatikan mereka karena mejanya lah yang paling ribut. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat Junmyun dan Baekhyun seperti tengah membahas sesuatu dalam laptop. Baekhyun datang membawakannya minuman.

Kyungsoo segera berbalik saat tak sengaja Baekhyun melihatnya. Tatapannya mengintimidasi. Ia sangat kebingungan.

"S-sebaiknya aku pergi dulu. Tiba-tiba sepertinya perutku sakit, aku akan ke—Ah, Junmyun hyung?!" Kyungsoo tersentak saat hendak berbalik. Tiba-tiba Junmyun sudah berada dihadapannya dan menggenggam lengannya.

"Kyungsoo, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

Kyungsoo menatap genggaman Junmyun, "Ta-tapi aku mau—" Junmyun membawanya pergi bahkan sebelum ia menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Sehunie, kau lihat barusan? Itu Kim Junmyun, astaga. Apa hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo?"

Sehun menusukkan garpu pada makanannya lalu menatap kekasihnya.

"Yang benar adalah apa hubungannya denganmu? Itu urusan mereka. Lagipula kau ini senang sekali dengan Kim Junmyun itu, kenapa tidak menjadi pacarnya saja," Sehun merajuk. Seseorang sepertinya bisa cemburu juga ternyata.

Jongin tidak menghiraukan pembicaraan sejoli itu. Ia justru lebih tertarik melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang berbicara dengan Junmyun. Mereka terlihat akrab sekali, sebenarnya ada apa, pikir Jongin.

"Naskah drama milik kita mendapatkan kontrak. Produser setuju untuk menciptakan filmnya. Sesuai ketentuannya kalau penulis harus hadir dalam perilisan film itu. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita datang bersama?"

"Aku tidak bisa, Junmyun hyung," tolak Kyungsoo halus.

"Kenapa? Kenapa sekarang kau selalu menolakku, Kyungsoo?"

"Itu naskahmu,"

"Tapi kita membuatnya bersama," sanggah Junmyun. "Kumohon, Kyungsoo"

"Maafkan aku, hyung" Kyungsoo menunduk. Lagi-lagi Junmyun menghela nafasnya. Ia menyudutkan Kyungsoo kebelakang. "Baiklah jika itu maumu. Anggap saja film itu tidak ada dan kita tak pernah membuat naskahnya. Berpuralah kau tidak melihatku dan kita tak pernah saling mengenal. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?!"

Kyungsoo tak mampu menatap wajah Junmyun. Ini pertama kalinya Junmyun berani membentaknya.

"Kenapa kau memaksa? Dia bilang kalau dia tidak mau,"

"Kau siapa? Apa urusanmu?" Junmyun menatap tajam pada Jongin yang muncul dihadapannya.

"Itu bukan urusanku, tapi aku mengangkat hak temanku," protes Jongin. Junmyun berdecih. "Teman? Aku bahkan berani bertaruh kau baru beberapa hari mengenalnya. Kau tau apa tentangnya?"

Kyungsoo menatap takut keduanya. Jangan sampai karena urusannya dengan Junmyun, Jongin yang hanya berniat membantu jadi ikut terkena imbasnya. "Junmyun—"

"Junmyun hyung!"

"Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo bergumam. Baekhyun datang menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Kau tidak dengar ucapannya? Kau tidak boleh memaksa Kyungsoo. Itu haknya. Lagipula siapa yang akan mengakui itu naskahnya? Yang mereka tahu hanya kau satu-satunya penulis film itu," Baekhyun menyeringai.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam.

"Kau benar," Junmyun menatap Kyungsoo. "Kau bukan satu-satunya orang yang bisa mematahkan harapanku, Kyungsoo. Mungkin tidak kali ini," Junmyun meninggalkannya begitu juga Baekhyun.

"Jadi… kau dalang dibalik kesuksesan naskah drama milik Junmyun sunbae?" tanya Jongin, dia tertawa. "Ah, aku tak percaya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, tatapannya sedih. Ia masih tidak habis pikir oleh perkataan Baekhyun barusan. Bagaimana bisa orang yang dikenalnya begitu baik melakukan hal sekejam itu.

"Kau hebat sekali. _Aigoo_, aku bahkan belum pernah memenangkan naskah drama tingkat sekolah," tiba-tiba senyuman Jongin menghilang. Ekspresi Kyungsoo berubah seketika. "Kyungsoo-ah, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Baekhyun…"

"Baekhyun?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo bingung.

"…apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun?"

**TBC**

Haloooo! Saya dateng lagi dengan judul fict baru! Kali ini pingin coba buat Multi-chap. Untuk di chap ini baru perkenalan cerita dan karakter tokohnya. Tapi udah rada serius muehehe

Dan HunHan saya bikin agak OOC disini, tapi akan ada saatnya juga kok mereka serius.

Akhir kata, silahkan tinggalkan ripiuw jika anda mendukung kelanjutannya!

. GuardMe

P.S : #HappyKyungsooday


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**.**

Jika harus merelakan perasaannya demi kebahagiaan sahabatnya, Kyungsoo yakin ia sudah sangat siap. Bahkan meskipun itu berarti kau juga harus merelakan orang yang begitu kau sukai. Dan sahabatmu sama sekali tidak menilai kerendahan hatimu itu.

_Kejahatan mentupi kebaikan. Hanya hati yang murnilah yang dapat membedakannya. Hati yang kotor membutuhkan penyucian, bukan balasan dendam –KS_

"Kyungsoo-ah, apa kau sudah ingin pulang?"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang berdiri didekat mejanya. Hari ini ia sengaja datang ke kelas Kyungsoo. "Diluar masih hujan. Apa kau menyuruhku untuk bermain hujan-hujanan?"

Jongin tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan dua buah payung. "Jangan salahkan aku. Tapi aku bawa dua."

Mereka jalan beriringan. Sepanjang jalan Jongin terus melakukan hal yang tidak sewajarnya—yang anehnya juga ditiru oleh Kyungsoo. Musim dingin benar-benar sudah dekat. Mungkin tiga atau empat hari lagi.

.-.

'Kau tau apa yang membedakanmu dengan stroberi?'

'Dia asam dan aku manis?'

'Tidak, dia merah dan kau putih. Hahaha'

'Ayolah, Jongin. Itu tidak lucu.'

'Tapi, apa kau tau persamaanmu dengan stroberi?'

'Ya, bukankah itu sangat jelas? Kami sama-sama kecil.'

'Bukan. Saat kau malu, wajahmu akan terlihat merah, sama seperti stroberi. Hahaha'

Semburat merah seketika muncul disekitar wajah Kyungsoo. Ia memalingkan wajahnya lalu segera memutuskan telpon videonya dengan Jongin. Ucapan Jongin benar-benar membuat jantungnya berdesir aneh.

Baekhyun saja sangat sulit melakukan hal seperti ini padanya, tapi mengapa Jongin yang belum banyak ia kenal dapat membuat Kyungsoo seperti ini.

Membuat Kyungsoo merasa nyaman bersamanya.

_Hati seperti stroberi. Jika kau menumbuhkannya dengan baik, maka akan menghasilkan buah yang segar dan manis. Tetapi jika asal menumbuhkannya, kau hanya akan mendapat semak belukar dengan duri yang bisa menyakiti –KS_

.-.

"Junmyun hyung, aku bersedia menggantikan posisi Kyungsoo jika kau mau."

Junmyun mengabaikan laptopnya lalu menatap Baekhyun. "Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh?"

Baekhyun mengangguk senang. Ia kemudian menyudurkan kotak bekalnya yang berisi sandwich pada Junmyun, "Ambilah, hyung. Kau belum makan siang sama sekali,"

"Hm, enak sekali. Apa isinya bacon?" tanya Junmyun diselanya mengunyah. Ia terlihat sangat kelaparan.

"Iya."

Baekhyun senang melihat Junmyun memuji sandwich buatannya. Ia akan membuat lebih banyak lagi jika Junmyun menyukainya. "Oh, Baekhyun-ah,"

"Ya, hyung? Kau mau lagi?"

"Bukan itu. Um, apa kalian baik-baik saja? Kau dan Kyungsoo. Sudah lama aku tidak melihat kalian bersama lagi."

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat.

"Soal itu—tidak. Kami baik-baik saja. Tapi aku heran mengapa Kyungsoo lebih memihak pada teman barunya." Baekhyun terlihat kecewa. ia jadi tak berselera lagi memakan sandwichnya.

Junmyun mengambil potongan sandwich yang ada digenggaman Baekhyun lalu memakannya. "Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan oleh anak itu? Dia menolak perilisan film denganku, dan lagi dia juga mengacuhkan sahabatnya demi orang lain. Tidak kah itu terlalu jahat?"

Baekhyun membuang sisa nafasnya. "Tak apa, hyung. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak lama dan ia memang akrab dengan sifat egoisnya."

Junmyun mengangguk. Masih memakan sandwich yang tersisa dibekal Baekhyun. "Bagaimana kau bisa bertahan dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja mengalah. Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan?"

Pria dihadapannya tersenyum. Tak ia duga Baekhyun memiliki hati sebaik ini. Junmyun masih menatapnya sebelum tiba-tiba ia sadar kalau semua bekal milik Baekhyun sudah ia habiskan. Baekhyun yang menyadari gelagatnya langsung menggeleng.

"Ti-tidak masalah, Junmyun hyung. Aku sudah makan tadi. Aku senang kalau kau menyukainya, aku—"

_Syuu~_

Hening.

"Kau masih lapar kan?" tanya Junmyun. Baekhyun menggeleng malu.

"Ah, seharusnya aku sudah tahu itu," tiba-tiba Junmyun menutup laptopnya lalu berdiri. "Ayo kita makan siang dulu. Kau akan ku traktir."

Baekhyun memakan ramen pesanan Junmyun dengan lahap. Sampai-sampai ia tak sadar Junmyun tengah tersenyum memperhatikannya.

"Hyung. Aku jadi tak enak denganmu," Baekhyun menyentuh tengkuknya, namun Junmyun menggeleng, "Tak perlu memikirkan hal itu. Makanlah sepuasmu,"

"_Gomawo_, hyung"

Junmyun mengangguk, masih menatap pria dihadapannya "Lagipula, kau sudah ku anggap seperti adikku sendiri, jadi biasa saja."

Diam-diam Baekhyun menunduk. Ia kini menghabiskan ramennya dengan hati-hati.

.-.

_Kim Jongin_

_Kereta luncur sudah disiapkan. Cepat keluar dari selimutmu dan kita akan melakukan perjalanan yang menyenangkan kedunia 4D!_

_-Jongin, Sehun, Luhan-_

_._

"Apa maksudnya kereta luncur, ini hanya mobil biasa," pekik Sehun.

"Dunia 4D itu maksudnya bioskop kan?" kali ini suara Luhan disamping kemudi.

"Ayolah, kalian tidak asyik. Ini adalah malam pergantian musim dingin ditahun kedua kita. Hari ini sangat spesial, apalagi kita memiliki anggota baru." ujar Jongin dari kursi belakang. Sehun dan Luhan saling menatap.

"Kai, hubungi dia lagi. Kurasa tempat ini semakin dingin," Sehun menasihati.

"Tidak perlu, dia disana," Tiba-tiba Luhan menunjuk keluar kaca.

Kyungsoo masuk lalu duduk disamping Jongin. Jongin membantunya melepaskan mantel yang cukup tebal.

"SEMUANYA SUDAH SIAP?"

"BERANGKAT!"

.-.

Sehun dan Luhan pergi mencari popcorn dan minuman sementara Jongin dan Kyungsoo bertugas membeli tiket. Kyungsoo berjalan meninggalkan Jongin diantrian. Ia ingin melihat beberapa judul fim yang hendak diputar.

Sebuah mini billboard membuat Kyungsoo terhelak. Film itu, akhirnya akan dirilis secara resmi di bioskop ini.

WINTER AIR IS ON RELEASED

_._

"_Buat judulnya semenarik mungkin!"_

"_Bagaimana jika 'WINTER AIR'?"_

"_Naskah drama milik kita. Produser setuju untuk menciptakan filmnya. penulis harus hadir dalam perilisan film itu. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita datang bersama?"_

"_Aku tidak bisa, Junmyun hyung. Itu naskahmu"_

"_Baiklah jika itu maumu. Anggap saja film itu tidak ada dan kita tak pernah membuat naskahnya!"_

_._

"Junmyun hyung, _maaf_…"

Sekelebat ingatan muncul dibenak Kyungsoo. Jika bukan karena ucapan Baekhyun sewaktu itu, mungkin Kyungsoo tak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikan perasaannya. Ia masih sangat menyukai Junmyun dan entah kenapa sulit sekali baginya untuk melupakan orang itu.

_Baekhyun… aku juga merindukanmu_

"Do Kyungsoo," Jongin tiba-tiba menariknya membuat Kyungsoo terkesiap. Ia hampir mencari Kyungsoo kemana-mana, rupanya dia ada disini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Filmnya akan segera mulai." Jongin tersenyum lalu menggenggam lengan Kyungsoo dan segera membawanya pergi dari sana. Ia sudah menggenggam tiketnya.

.-.

"Astaga, sepanjang film itu diputar aku sama sekali tak dapat berkonsentrasi karena popcornku habis dimakan Luhan. Malam ini kupastikan ia tak akan mendapat jatah menginap denganku,"

"Itu hanya popcorn. Kau sungguh berlebihan," Jongin berjalan santai diantara Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba Sehun berdehem menghentikan langkah mereka. Ia menyadari tak ada Luhan disisinya. Dia panik.

"Jongin, dimana kekasihku? Dimana Luhan? Astaga, aku tidak bisa tidur jika ia tak menginap denganku, hiks."

Jongin memasang wajah bete. "Kau meninggalkannya ditoilet. Dasar idiot." Kyungsoo tersenyum sementara Sehun kembali ke toilet.

"Kyungsoo, lebih baik kita menunggu dimobil." panggil Jongin.

.-.

"Sehunie,"

"Luhan!" Sehun berlari menghampiri pria berwajah imut itu. "_Mian_, aku melupakanmu,"

"Kenapa kau melupakanku? Kupikir aku akan tersesat, bagaimana jika tiba-tiba ada orang jahat yang ingin menculikku?" protes Luhan merajuk. Sehun memeluknya untuk meredam kekesalannya.

"Tenang saja aku punya GPS. Kebetulan aku belum pernah menggunakanya, jadi kalau kau diculik kemungkinan besar aku akan mencobanya."

Luhan memajukan bibirnya beberapa mili. "Kau berharap agar aku diculik? Sehunie, kembalikan Sehun_ku_ yang lama. Kau jahat!" teriak Luhan. Sehun membingkai wajahnya, "Luhan, kau habis menangis?"

"Benarkah? Apa masih jelas terlihat?" Luhan menyeka lagi wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Film itu membawa perasaanmu?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Mungkin ini terdengar aneh, tapi aku berharap kalau aku yang ada diposisi orang itu. Adegan tadi sangat manis, bukankah begitu?"

Luhan menunduk. Ia bisa merasakan nafas Sehun yang berhembus didahinya. Perlahan Sehun mendorongnya menuju washtafel. Ia menggapai leher Luhan lalu memiringkan kepalanya.

Mata mereka tertutup perlahan.

'_Kebikanmu membuatku merasa jahat, Sehun-ah'_

.-.

Kyungsoo menatap keluar kaca. Tepat sebelum suara musik _jazz_ yang lembut terdengar memenuhi mobil. Jongin baru saja menyalakan _mp3_ untuk membunuh kejenuhannya.

"Jongin-ah, lagu apa ini?" Kyungsoo merapatkan mantel yang ia kenakan.

"Um, lagu romantis? He he. Apa kau suka?"

Kyungsoo membuang nafas, "Dihadapan orang bosan kau malah memutar lagu romantis. Memalukan sekali."

"Ayolah, lebih memalukan lagi kalau kau mau bercumbu ditoilet."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukan apa-apa," Jongin tersenyum. Rahangnya bergetar kecil. "Bolehkah aku sedikit merapat? Aku kedinginan…"

Tanpa perlu menunggu persetujuan dari Kyungsoo, Jongin langsung melipat tangannya dan meringsutkan tubuhnya pada bahu Kyungsoo yang terlapisi mantel tebal.

Ia tersenyum begitu merasakan udara hangat menyeruak kedalam tubuhnya. Kyungsoo diam saja. Ia hanya membiarkan Jongin tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu.

Sudah hampir lima belas menit berlalu, tapi Sehun dan Luhan masih belum kembali. Sebenarnya Sehun sedang mencari Luhan atau apa? Beberapa kali Kyungsoo juga sempat menguap. Tempat parkir semakin sepi saja membuatnya cepat-cepat ingin pulang.

.

Udara musim dingin seperti menusuk. Setelah ini mungkin Kyungsoo akan membuat coklat panas untuk dirinya. Asapnya bahkan sudah mengepul disini. Wajahnya terasa hangat sekali. Kyungsoo pun terjaga dan matanya terbuka seketika.

"Kyungsoo-ah, kau tertidur?"

Kyungsoo terlonjak menatap wajah Jongin yang sangat dekat. Bagaimana bisa nafas Jongin terasa begitu hangat menyapu wajahnya?

"Hahaha, kau benar-benar tertidur. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya," Jongin tertawa melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

"Kau pikir aku bisa melakukan apa?"

Kyungsoo menatap takut pada Jongin. Ia menjauhkan diri darinya.

"Oh. Oh. Tunggu sebentar, kau pasti salah paham. Tadi aku hanya—"

_Drrt… Drrt…_

Jongin mengangkat panggilan masuk di ponselnya.

"DASAR IDIOT! APA KAU INGIN KAMI MEMBEKU DITEMPAT PARKIR! JAM BERAPA KAU AKAN DATANG KAU ASDFGHJKL—!"

Jongin memasukan ponselnya dalam saku lalu membuka pintu mobil. "Kau mau kemana? Sebaiknya gunakan mantelku saja," ucap Kyungsoo. Jongin segera memakai mantel pemberiannya.

"Kau tunggu disini. Dua orang payah itu sedang kehabisan uang di kedai Bubble Tea. _Aish_, menyusahkan sekali. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan?"

Kyungsoo tersentak ketika pintu malang itu dibanting oleh Jongin. Sekarang ia hanya sendirian. Rasanya sangat hening dan sepi.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo melihat dompet dibawah kakinya. Ia kembali panik. Dasar payah, bagaimana kau akan membantu kedua orang payah itu jika kau sendiri tak membawa dompetmu, Kyungsoo merutuki pria yang semenit lalu duduk bersamanya.

Sedikit manusia masih berjalan dipinggiran toko. Lampu jalan semakin ramai menghiasi setiap sudut kota. Dinginnya angin malam pun tak luput membuat Kyungsoo menggigil karenanya.

"Mungkin aku satu-satunya orang payah yang menggunakan pakaian tipis dimusim dingin." Sambil bergegas mata Kyungsoo menelusuri setiap toko. Dimana kedai Bubble Tea yang dimaksud itu?

Kyungsoo tak melihat satupun kecuali kedai makanan. Ada terlalu banyak kedai makanan disini. Langkahnya membawanya sampai keperempatan. Ia dapat melihat Jongin sedang menuju sebuah _zebracross_.

Masih ada lampu merah yang artinya kesempatan baik.

"Kim Jongin! Jongin-ah!"

Kyungsoo menyusulnya. Tapi terlambat karena Jongin sudah menyebrang jalanan besar itu. Ia pun berhenti karena rasa kesal dan lelah yang menjadi satu. Jongin masih berjalan pada jalurnya sebelum tiba-tiba lampu lalu lintas berubah dan suara klakson mobil terdengar memekakkan telinga.

Cahaya terang menyilaukan pandangan Jongin—

—BRAKK!

_Tes_

"Ah, sial!"

Baekhyun meletakkan pisau buahnya dimeja dengan kasar. Ia mengabaikan TV yang sedang menayangkan acara malam hari. Baekhyun lalu beranjak kedapur untuk mencuci jarinya. Air yang bercampur dengan noda merah perlahan mengalir diwashtafel.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Aaaaa! Maaf cerita ini absurd banget. Saya tau chap ini kurang memuaskan. Apa ada yang bosen? Atau bikin penasaran?

Alurnya saya agak percepat karna ini belum masuk inti storyline-nya. Bdw, ada apa dengan rumah tangga HunHan? Hihihi

Terima kasih juga buat readersku yang ngigetin, hehe. Saya gak ngeh waktu nulis 'Complete' xD mianhae mianhae /bow/

Akhir kata saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih buat yang mereview, fav/follow, juga para silent reader yang senantiasa mendukung fict ini! /hug/

Ripiuw juseyoo :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**.**

"Apa yang terjadi dengan jarimu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng menyembunyikan tangannya. Hal itu cukup membuat Junmyun curiga, tapi ia tak begitu ambil peduli.

"Hyung tidak mencemaskanku?" Baekhyun menatapnya.

"Bagaimana aku mencemaskanmu kalau kau saja tidak mau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi?" Junmyun meletakkan ponselnya disaku celana.

Baekhyun tertunduk, ia bergumam pelan."…Aku mengiris jariku, hyung."

"Oh," Junmyun mengangguk. Hanya itu. "Ohya, soal perilisan film itu. Aku sudah memikirkannya. Kau boleh ikut bersamaku, Baekhyun-ah."

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun tersenyum dengan matanya yang berbinar.

"Tapi sebelum itu—"

Ucapan Junmyun tiba-tiba terputus karena ia mendapat panggilan. Baekhyun masih berdiri ditempatnya. Ia tak percaya kalau dirinya dan Junmyun akan pergi bersama. Astaga, ini mungkin jawaban mimpiku, gumamnya.

"Baekhyun-ah."

"Ah, ada apa?" Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang.

Junmyun menggaruk tengkuknya. Wajahnya berubah suram. "…Perilisannya batal. Kemarin malam, ada kecelakaan tunggal di Yongsan. Polisi menutup semua akses didaerah itu…"

"Kecelakaan?"

.-.

"Apa aku ada di surga?"

"Kau ada dihatiku."

"Jangan main-main denganku!"

"Oke, Oke. Kau masih ada didunia."

"Tapi kenapa semuanya berwarna putih?"

"Kau hanya rabun. Itu cat, bodoh! Sekarang bangunlah!"

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya saat bayangan Sehun muncul dihadapannya. Sekarang semuanya tampak begitu jelas. Ia ada dirumah sakit.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sehun duduk menatap Jongin dari bibir ranjang sambil memakan buah yang dibawakan Luhan untuk Jongin.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu," Mata sayu Jongin mengarah pada sekeliling Sehun. "Kau tidak bersama Luhan?"

"Dia bersama Kyungsoo."

"Jadi begitu." Jongin menatap kosong entah pada apa.

Sehun berdecak. Menatap lurus pada Jongin yang masih menyesuaikan diri. "_Aigoo_, Kai. Kau seharusnya bertanya pada dirimu dulu, mengapa kau masih hidup setelah kecelakaan tadi malam. Bukankah itu aneh?"

Jongin tertegun berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelumnya. Kemarin ia mencari Sehun dan Luhan lalu tiba-tiba sebuah mobil menghampirinya dan, "Kau benar. Bukankah seharusnya aku sudah mati? Lalu—"

"Kyungsoo." potong Sehun tiba-tiba. Jongin masih tak dapat berpikir jernih. Apanya yang Kyungsoo.

"…Dia yang menukarkan nyawanya untukmu."

.-.

"Jongin-ah, bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini?" Jongin dan Sehun menemui Luhan diruang tunggu. Lebih tepatnya sedang menunggu Kyungsoo. Jongin tak mengalami luka yang cukup parah jadi ia tak memerlukan perawatan medis yang berlebihan. Sekarang pun ia sudah terlihat normal kembali.

"Hancur. Kapan aku bisa menemuinya?" tanya Jongin datar.

Sehun menatap Luhan, sedangkan Luhan sendiri tak mengerti harus menjawab apa. "Lebih baik kau memikirkan dirimu dulu daripada orang lain, Jongin."

"Kau gila? Aku berhutang nyawa padanya! Apa dia memikirkan dirinya dulu ketika akan menyelamatkanku?!"

"KIM JONGIN, HENTIKAN!"

Jongin tersentak, sedangkan Luhan tampak pucat. Sehun tidak tahu apakah tindakannya barusan benar atau malah menyakiti perasaan Luhan, tapi yang jelas semua ini harus dihentikan.

"Kau tak akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya menangisimu sampai tidak tidur semalaman. Dan kau juga tak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan teman yang sudah bersamamu setelah bertahun-tahun. Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa Luhan yang melakukan itu semua untukmu?!"

Luhan tiba-tiba menjauh. Sepertinya ia perlu mengistirahatkan pikirannya. Jongin juga menghela nafas sementara Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya kedinding rumah sakit.

"Maafkan aku…" lirih Jongin.

.-.

Suara jepretan kamera SLR saling sahut menyahut diikuti kilatan-kilatan yang mengisi ruang _Conference Pers_. Beberapa wartawan juga hadir dengan diwakili oleh salah satu diantara mereka.

"Kim Junmyun-sshi, Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah naskah drama milikmu didapuk untuk dijadikan sebuah judul film?" tanya seorang wartawan ber_nametag_ Lay. Dari seragamnya ia kelihatan bekerja pada sebuah TV swasta.

"Tentu saja aku berbangga akan film itu. Aku senang sekali hasil jerih payahku dapat dinikmati oleh semua orang. Aku mohon bantuan kalian agar memberi rating yang tinggi pada film itu." Junmyun tersenyum pada semua wartawan disana.

"Lalu kapan rencanannya film itu akan rilis? Kami dengar sempat ada penundaan?"

Junmyun mengangguk. "Itu benar. _Winter Air_ seharusnya sudah rilis hari ini. Tapi tiba-tiba ada kecelakaan yang menyebabkan ditundanya film tersebut."

"Apa kecelakaan itu ada hubungannya dengan perilisian film, Junmyun-sshi?" tanya wartawan itu lagi.

"Ah, tidak juga. Hanya saja kecelakaan itu terjadi tepat dimana film itu akan dirilis secara resmi oleh produser film."

"Kim Junmyun-sshi, kami lihat disebelahmu ada seseorang, bisa kau kenalkan pada kami siapa dia?"

Seluruh kamera seketika menyorot seseorang yang duduk dibarisan _crew_ film bersamanya. Junmyun ikut menatap kearah orang itu.

"Dia Byun Baekhyun. Seperti yang pernah kukatakan sebelumnya, aku mendapat bantuan ketika menyelesaikan naskah tersebut. Dan Do—ah, maksudku Byun Baekhyunlah yang mengerjakannya bersamaku." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya hormat selagi Junmyun memperkenalkannya pada netizen.

"Wah, Baekhyun-sshi, berkatmu naskah drama itu mendapat banyak perhatian dan pujian. Bagaimana menurutmu dengan tanggapan itu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. Sesekali tatapannya bertemu dengan kedua mata Junmyun. "Aku senang bisa menyelesaikannya bersama Junmyun hyung. Junmyun hyung _jjang_!"

"Sekarang bisa kau tolong jelaskan kapan tepatnya film itu akan benar-benar dirilis secara resmi, Junmyun-sshi?"

Junmyun kembali mengambil alih bicara. "Ah, ya. Film itu rencananya akan dirilis seminggu lagi. Dan sebagai permintaan maaf, film itu akan diputar serentak di seluruh bioskop hari itu juga."

"Baiklah, terima kasih. Sekarang kami akan bertanya pada sang produser. Alasan kuat apa yang membuat anda memilih _Winter Air_ dijadikan film?"

Produser mulai mengambil alih perhatian. Junmyun merasa pusing sekali akibat menahan rentetan cahaya dari kamera-kamera itu. Ia pun meninggalkan mimbar diikuti oleh Baekhyun yang berjalan mengekorinya.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja? Apa sandiwaraku tadi tidak bagus?" Baekhyun datang membawakan air mineral untuknya. Junmyun duduk dikursi yang disediakan dibelakang.

"Tadi itu bagus sekali, aku bahkan sampai lupa kalau kau bukanlah Do Kyungsoo."

Hati Baekhyun mencelos. Kenapa tiba-tiba Do Kyungsoo lagi. Selama ini ia terus berupaya agar Junmyun memandangnya sama. Tapi kenyataannya tidak semudah itu. Apa yang Kyungsoo miliki dan ia tidak bisa?

"_Gomawo_, Baekhyun-ah. Aku sangat beruntung memilikimu disini." Junmyun berdiri lalu merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun pada pelukannya.

.-.

"_Sehunie…"_

"_Tenanglah, Luhan."_

"_Tapi, apa tidak ada cara penyembuhan lainnya? Kumohon."_

_Tak peduli berapapun uang yang harus ia keluarkan, Jongin harus berhasil membawa Kyungsoo keluar dari sini dalam keadaan baik._

"_Benturan itu melukai matanya. Belum dapat dipastikan apakah ini hanya buta sementara atau permanen. Tapi jika memang telah rusak, maka ia harus memiliki penggantinya."_

PRANK!

Jongin melemparkan vas bunga kedinding. Ia juga menyingkirkan seluruh isi meja belajarnya dengan brutal. Umpatan demi umpatan meluncur bebas dari mulutnya.

"Astaga, KAI!" Sehun terkejut menemukan Jongin terduduk disudut dengan keadaan kamar seperti kapal pecah. Keadaan Jongin pun tak kalah parah dari kamarnya.

"Tak ada gunanya kau menyesali keadaan. Ini semua sudah terjadi." Sehun berusaha membantu Jongin. Namun Jongin justru melemparinya dengan buku-buku yang telah berserakan dilantai.

"Tapi Kyungsoo menyelamatkanku, idiot!"

Sehun naik pitam akan kelakuannya. Ia menyingkap kaus Jongin hingga tubuhnya terangkat. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, memberikan matamu padanya?! Dia menyelamatkanmu itu artinya dia berani menanggung sendiri risikonya. Bahkan jika ia mati sekalipun! Kau seharusnya beruntung karena ia masih selamat!"

"KELUAR DARI KAMARKU!" Jongin tak tahan. Ia mendorong tubuh Sehun kasar sampai ke ambang pintu.

BRUKK!

Jongin kembali menangis dalam kesendiriannya. _Tidak. Ia tidak bisa_.

.-.

Berhari-hari Jongin hampir sepenuhnya tak keluar rumah. Ia hanya termenung dikamarnya dan menyumpahi diri sendiri.

_Tok… Tok…_

Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk hari ini.

Jongin merapikan jaket yang ia pakai. Tatapannya sayu begitupun dengan suasana hatinya yang suram. Bahkan dengan apapun yang akan terjadi setelah ini ia sudah sangat siap. Perlahan pintu dihadapannya pun terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok yang sangat Jongin rindukan.

"Kyungsoo!" Jongin berhambur memeluknya.

"K-kau siapa?" Kyungsoo terpaku. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang tiba-tiba datang dan memeluknya.

"Kim—Kim Jongin."

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Tadi kau pasti membeku diluar."

Jongin tidak mendengarkan apa yang Kyungsoo katakan. Ia hanya memperhatikan bagaimana keadaan pria manis itu kini. Dengan beberapa plaster menghiasi tubuhnya, dan lagi mulai saat ini ia harus selalu menggunakan alat bantu jalan berupa tongkat.

Tubuhnya yang kecil begitu rapuh dimata Jongin.

"Jongin-ah, mau kubuatkan minuman hangat?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunannya.

Seolah ia tak merasa kesulitan dengan keadaannya atau bahkan menyesal. Ia masih bisa tersenyum pada Jongin. Pemandangan seperti inilah yang membuat Jongin tersiksa.

_Sebenarnya kau sengaja menyembunyikan perasaanmu atau apa?!_

"Ah, sebaiknya jangan!"

Kyungsoo yang hendak menuang sebuah teko mengurungkan niatnya. "Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak boleh melakukan hal seperti ini sendirian." Jongin tiba-tiba meraih teko panas itu dari tangan Kyungsoo. Ia menghapus kasar bulir diujung matanya dengan sebelah tangan yang lain. "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka lagi karena diriku."

"Kau. Kau tak perlu mengasihaniku, Jongin."

"M-maaf…"

"Kau tahu, kata maaf tidak akan mengubah segalanya. Ini sudah terjadi."

"Kyungsoo," Jongin meraih kedua bahu pria itu. "Bahkan setiap menjelang tidur aku masih tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Aku selalu merasa bersalah padamu dan mungkin, jika saja ada satu hal yang bisa kuberikan untukmu…" Jongin menahan deru nafasnya beberapa saat.

"…kau boleh mengambil mataku."

.

.

"Itu tidak perlu," Kyungsoo menyingkap kedua lengan Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk mantap, "Tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh."

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam. Ia tetap tak bisa menerima kemurahan hati Jongin. Bukannya ia merasa harga dirinya terlalu tinggi atau apa. Tapi Kyungsoo memang sudah dapat menerima keadaannya. Ia senang Jongin selamat dan baginya itu sudah cukup.

Apa lagi yang diharapkan oleh seorang Do Kyungsoo?

"Kau simpan saja matamu, karna aku tak akan berada lebih lama lagi disini. Paman akan datang dan membawaku ke Kanada untuk melanjutkan pengobatan."

Mimpi buruk yang tidak pernah Jongin inginkan akhirnya ia dengar langsung dari mulut Kyungsoo. "T-tapi, kenapa.. Kenapa harus di Kanada? Tidakkah itu terlalu jauh? La-lalu—"

"Maaf, Jongin. Kalau aku beruntung, aku bisa mendapatkan mata baru disana," Kyungsoo tersenyum. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau Jongin merasakan hal yang sebaliknya. Ia menyesal mendengar hal ini.

.-.

"Hey, kau yang disana!" seseorang menginterupsi langkah Jongin. Tapi Jongin tidak mepedulikan teriakan itu. Ia masih asyik berjalan dengan santainya.

"Katakan dimana Kyungsoo!" Junmyun tiba-tiba datang menghadangnya. Jongin bersiul, ia ragu apa ia perlu menjawab pertanyaan orang ini.

"Cepat katakan padaku! Dia menghilang beberapa hari ini bahkan teman sekelasnya tidak ada yang tahu." ancam Junmyun. Ia menarik kerah seragam Jongin untuk mendekat. Jongin yang tak menerima perlakuan seperti itu langsung mendorongnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan darinya, bukankah kau sudah tak ingin melihat bahkan mengenalnya lagi? Kau lupa ucapanmu sendiri?" Jongin tak takut. Ia justru melawan tatapan kejam yang diberikan Junmyun.

"Kau bersekongkol dengannya? Hm."

"Jangan berlagak seolah kau seorang _sunbae _jadi kau berhak mengetahui semuanya. Kau bahkan bukan siapa-siapa Kyungsoo, jadi enyahlah!" gertak Jongin.

"Jika aku bukan siapa-siapa baginya, lalu kenapa dia membutuhkanku. Kenapa dia selalu datang padaku jika ada masalah dan menceritakan semua keluh kesalnya padaku. Hah!" Junmyun tetap bersikeras.

"Itu berarti kau seharusnya mengetahui semua tentangnya. Lalu apa kau juga tahu kalau beberapa hari yang lalu ia kecelakaan dan mengalami luka yang sangat parah?!" sentak Jongin. Ia puas sekali telah membuat Junmyun kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Kau tak ada bedanya dengan _teman Kyungsoo_, orang yang mengaku dekat tapi tak tahu apa-apa." Jongin meninggalkan Junmyun menuju kelasnya yang tinggal beberapa langkah.

.-.

_Sehun menatap Jongin, "Apa keputusannya sudah bulat?"_

"_Kurasa begitu. Dia begitu yakin." Jongin mengangguk. Ia yang kelihatan paling sedih. Luhan lalu duduk menghadapnya. "Bagiku jika memang itu yang terbaik, aku tidak akan menangisi Kyungsoo."_

"_Luhan benar," sambung Sehun._

_._

Jongin menghela nafasnya berulang kali. Mungkin memang seperti ini takdirnya. Kyungsoo datang dan pergi begitu cepat. Ia seperti angin berlalu dikehidupan Jongin.

_Kedatangan cinta tidak bisa diprediksi. Begitupun dengan kepergiannya. Meskipun hati menolak, kenyataannya tak ada yang bisa dilakukan –JI_

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa ia merasa begitu sakit dan tidak terima Kyungsoo akan meninggalkannya?

.

**TBC**

* * *

Kyung aaaaahh mianhae babe! Saya sedih pas nulis fict ini sambil bayangin kondisi Kyungsoo T^T

Bdw, Selamat untuk yg penasaran, muehehe. Disini ternyata Kyungsoo nyelametin Jongin.

Ohiya, sekedar informasi—itupun kalo penting, hihi. Saya cuma update setiap 2minggu, tp kalo responnya membludak /apadaah-_-/ saya akan usahakan asap.

**SpecialThanksfor : Ch 1; **dumzie**,** .16**, **Sexy Rose**,** opikyung0113**,** Guest**, **ArraHyeri2, uyils**,** kaisooship**,** OhSooYeol**,** chenma**, **leedongsun3.

**Ch 2**; chenma**,** setyoningt**, **dumzie**, **Jung Eunhee**, **opikyung0113**,** ArraHyeri2**, **hdkl12**,** leedongsun3**,** kaisooship**, **Love Couple**, **BeautyByunBaek.

Akhir kata, **Ripiiuw juseyo!** Big thanks for you all who support this fict, really appreciated.

.GuardMe


	4. Chapter 4

_Kedatangan cinta tidak bisa diprediksi. Begitupun dengan kepergiannya. Meskipun hati menolak, kenyataannya tak ada yang bisa dilakukan –JI_

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa ia merasa begitu sakit dan tidak terima Kyungsoo akan meninggalkannya?

Kanada…

**.**

**.**

**Winter Air**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

_**4 years later…**_

.

.

_Kanada. 2012_

_._

Pagi hari diawal musim panas. Pergi berjalan-jalan keluar adalah ide yang bagus bagi beberapa orang. Atau menonton televisi yang banyak menayangkan acara keluarga dipagi hari mungkin menjadi suatu hal yang lebih menyenangkan.

Tapi tidak untuk pria dengan wajah manis yang kini terduduk menghadap meja belajarnya. Ia terdiam tanpa melakukan apa-apa kecuali membaca sebuah buku dengan tulisan _Braille_ yang menurutnya menyenangkan—setidaknya itu bisa membantunya menghilangkan kejenuhan saat ini.

Pria itu masih sibuk dengan dunianya saat ia merasakan dua buah tangan melingkar dibahunya yang cukup sempit.

"Chanyeol hyung?"

Alih-alih menjawab, orang yang menggelendotinya itu terkekeh senang, "Bukan. Aku Pororo yang menyayangi Dio."

"Suaramu bahkan lebih mirip Krong. Penyamaranmu gagal total, hyung" Kyungsoo, pria manis itu segera melepaskan kedua lengan Chanyeol dari bahunya dan tersenyum sekilas sebelum Chanyeol kembali berkata.

"Hahaha. Kau pintar, gadis kecil."

"Aku ini laki-laki dewasa!"

"Baiklah. Kau _flower boy_!" Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya sayang.

_Klek._

Pintu dirumah yang lebih terlihat seperti Apartemen itu tertutup dan menampilkan seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut pirang. Ia menjatuhkan tasnya dilantai begitu masuk, membuat dua penghuni didalam langsung tersadar oleh kehadirannya.

"Kris?"

"Dia ada disini?" Kyungsoo menoleh kaget. "Hyung, kau sudah pulang?"

Kris tak banyak bicara, ia langsung mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam tasnya sebelum menghampiri sahabat serta adiknya diruang tengah. Ia menunjukkan sesuatu pada genggamannya. Dua lembar kertas.

"Kyungsoo, hyung sudah membawa tiket untuk kalian berdua kembali ke Seoul."

"Kami? Chanyeol hyung juga?" Kyungsoo terkesiap dan tubuhnya sempat terpaku sejenak. Ia yakin pendengarannya barusan tidak mungkin salah. Ke _Seoul_? Apa ia bercanda?

"Tentu saja kita, kau belum tahu?" Chanyeol meremas bahu Kyungsoo lembut yang dibalas gelengan lemah olehnya. Ia tak mengerti, "Kris hyung, sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa hanya aku sendiri yang tidak tahu?" Kyungsoo agak kecewa dengan hyungnya.

"Kau tahu kan selama ini hyung sudah bekerja keras?" pertanyaan Kris seketika membuatnya merasa aneh. Kemudian Pria dengan tinggi maksimum itu mengambil jeda. Kyungsoo merasa ada hal kurang menyenangkan yang akan didengarnya.

"Selama empat tahun ini hyung selalu berusaha mencari informasi tentang orang yang mau mendonorkan matanya padamu, ternyata sangat mustahil untuk mendapatkannya. Dan hyung dengar, tugas Chanyeol disini sudah berakhir. Ia akan melanjutkan fotografi-nya di Korea. Hyung rasa.. akan lebih baik jika kau ikut dengannya."

Chanyeol mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Kris. "Kita akan tinggal bersama di Apartemenku, Dio."

"Chanyeol sudah berjanji padaku untuk menjagamu, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir," Kris mengusap bahu adiknya lembut. Ia yakin dalam hatinya Kyungsoo pasti menolak idenya ini. Jadi tak heran bagi Kris jika Kyungsoo marah dan kecewa padanya.

"Hyung tidak suka melihatku lebih lama tinggal disini, ya?" Kyungsoo bertanya lirih seraya menatap lurus kedepan. Mendengar itu Kris menggeleng keras. Bukan seperti itu maksudnya.

"Justru itu masalahnya, Kyungsoo. Tak berapa lama lagi, akan ada kejuaraan basket dan hyung akan dikarantina selama beberapa minggu. Hyung sangat hawatir karna tak ada yang menjagamu dirumah. Jadi mengertilah…" ujar Kris panjang lebar.

"Aku mengerti…"

.-.

Pemberitahuan terakhir baru saja berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu.

Kyungsoo kembali menghela nafasnya. Ia tahu keadaan bandara tengah begitu ramai. Meskipun Kyungsoo tak dapat melihatnya, ia dapat mendengar dari langkah kaki orang yang sedang terburu-buru. Seolah kepentingan hanya dimiliki mereka sendiri, mereka seperti tak peduli sekitarnya.

Penerbangan dengan tujuan Seoul, Korea Selatan dijadwalkan pukul 10.00 waktu setempat. Itu berarti masih tersisa waktu dua jam lagi sebelum keberangkatan dirinya dan Chanyeol. Tak terasa ini akan menjadi hari terakhirnya di Kanada.

Kyungsoo akan berpisah dengan Kris lagi. Ia kembali menghirup udara dalam.

"Dio, apa kau bosan?" Chanyeol berbisik ketelinganya. Kyungsoo menggeleng semakin mempererat rangkulannya pada lengan Chanyeol yang tak hentinya ia lepas begitu sampai disini. "Aku ngantuk, hyung." Gumamnya.

"Kalau begitu tidur saja." Chanyeol tersenyum lembut.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Chanyeol.

.-.

"_Aigoo_, akhirnya aku bisa mandi air panas! Dio, ayo masuk!"

Chanyeol menuntun lengan Kyungsoo dengan riangnya. Ia lalu membawa pria itu untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Perjalanan yang menghabiskan waktu seharian rupanya tidak menguras semangat Chanyeol barang sedikitpun.

Pria yang memiliki tinggi semampai itu memang selalu _hyperactive_. Setidaknya itu yang pernah Kris katakan pada Kyungsoo mengenai pendapatnya tentang Chanyeol.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu sementara aku akan memasak makan malam." Chanyeol mengeluarkan bahan makanan yang tadi sempat dibelinya bersama Kyungsoo disuper market.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang ingin mandi air panas dulu?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak. Chanyeol terkekeh, "Benar juga, hahaha. Tapi tak apa, kau boleh mandi duluan."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Chanyeol hyung, bisa tolong antarkan aku ke kamar mandi?"

Chanyeol melepas apron yang dipakainya lalu berjalan menghampiri pria manis itu.

.-.

Sudah setahun semenjak Chanyeol meninggalkan tempat tinggalnya. Jika dulu biasanya ia hanya akan makan malam sendirian, kini ada Kyungsoo yang menemaninya. Hal ini mengingatkannya kembali pada Kris.

Dulu saat Chanyeol baru datang ke Kanada untuk melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai fotografer bebas, ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa. Faktor bahasalah yang menjadi kendala tersulit baginya. Sampai akhirnya ia berteman dengan Kris—tetangga sebelah flatnya yang Chanyeol kira dulu sangat dingin.

Chanyeol sempat tak tahu kalau ternyata Kris adalah orang Korea sama sepertinya. Ia sengaja datang ke Kanada untuk melanjutkan mimpinya sebagai pemain basket. Dan Kris adalah orang yang memiliki jasa besar dalam membantunya berkomunikasi.

Kehidupan Chanyeol pun mulai berubah terlebih ketika ia tahu bahwa Kris memiliki seorang adik. Dia manis dan sempat membuat Chanyeol terpukau karena wajahnya berbanding terbalik dengan Kris yang bisa dikatakan tampan.

Dan entah sejak kapan. Chanyeol tidak yakin kapan ia mulai merasakannya. Ia mulai jatuh pada pesona adik pemain baket itu. Ia menyukai Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tak peduli meskipun Kyungsoo tak dapat melihatnya karena bukankah cinta juga buta?

Cinta tidak memandang fisik, ia menyukai Kyungsoo apapun kekurangannya.

"Dio, bagaimana masakanku?" tanya Chanyeol disela makan malam mereka. Suasana yang cukup hening mendominasi keadaan ruang makan.

"Lain kali hyung juga perlu membuat Lasagna, rasanya pasti akan seenak ini." Kyungsoo tersenyum, Chanyeol jadi salah tingkah.

"Aku senang kalau kau suka." Chanyeol menambahkan pasta ke piring Kyungsoo. "Um, Dio, Sebenarnya.. aku.."

"Kenapa, hyung?" potong Kyungsoo dengan noda pasta dijung bibirnya. Ya, Chanyeol akui itu terkesan sangat imut dimatanya.

"—Ah, sebenarnya, lusa aku akan pergi ke daerah Gangnam untuk pengambilan gambar. Aku khawatir meninggalkanmu sendirian diapartemen. Jadi, kau mau bagaimana?" Chanyeol meraih tangan Kyungsoo ketika pria manis itu menunduk. Ia pasti tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Bolehkah aku—"

"—tidak ada kelas memasak. Kris sudah melarangku untuk itu." potong Chanyeol. _Astaga, _Kenapa tiba-tiba orang ini jadi menyebalkan dan suka mengatur? Kyungsoo melipat bibirnya tidak senang.

"Bukankah kau pernah bilang dulu kau suka menulis?" Kyungsoo mengangguk atas pertanyaan Chanyeol. Detik berikutnya mereka masih berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalau masuk kelas sastra?"

"Bagaimana kalau masuk kelas sastra?"

Keduanya berucap bersamaan. Chanyeol tertawa renyah sementara Kyungsoo menunduk malu. Keadaan menjadi lebih hangat diruang makan itu.

.-.

Kyungsoo menghadiri kelas sastra untuk pertama kalinya. Untuk empat tahun terakhir. Meskipun ia sudah tidak asing dengan kelas seperti ini, tetap saja suasananya berbeda. Bagaimana bisa orang buta mengikuti kelas sastra? Pasti pertanyaan seperti ini yang sering dipikirkan orang yang menemukannya disini.

Kyungsoo tidak bodoh, ia jelas tahu. Bahkan suara seseorang yang terus mengoceh dari _speaker_ tidak membuat suara kedua orang dibelakang Kyungsoo teredam. Kyungsoo bisa dengan jelas mendengar mereka tengah membicarakannya.

Tapi siapa peduli, hal seperti itu sudah menjadi asupan Kyungsoo sehari-hari. Terlebih saat ia berada di Kanada. Alasan itulah yang dulu sempat membangun batasan antara Kyungsoo dan dunia luarnya.

.-.

Chanyeol bertugas mengantar dan menjemput Kyungsoo dikelas sastra—bahkan mengantarnya sampai dikelasnya. Meskipun itu berarti ia juga harus mengambil risiko dijalan, karena lokasinya bekerja jauh dari sini dan apartemennya.

"Dio, ada apa?"

Chanyeol bingung melihat sikap Kyungsoo. Padahal tadi pagi saat ia mengantarnya mood Kyungsoo tidak seburuk ini. "Apa karena orang-orang itu?" Chanyeol melihat ada sekumpulan orang yang sedang tertawa remeh di pojok kelas.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil dengan pandangan sayu.

"_Aish_, aku sudah menduga hal seperti ini sebelumnya," Chanyeol merasa gemas. Ia kasihan pada Kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Ini wajar." Sahutnya pelan.

Chanyeol membuang perlahan nafasnya, "Jadi, apa kita akan langsung pulang?" Chanyeol menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo tak merespon.

"Mood ku sedang tidak baik dan hyung tega membiarkannya?"

Chanyeol mengenyit tak menangkap maksud ucapannya.

"Belikan aku coklat, baru aku mau pulang…" rajuk Kyungsoo. Sesaat kemudian Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Mana mungkin ia menolak permintaan orang yang ia sukai.

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah semanja ini dengan Kris."

.

Chanyeol mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan sedang. Jika saja tak ada helmet yang menutupi, semua orang mungkin tahu bahwa pria yang memiliki marga Park ini sedang menahan hasrat bahagianya.

Baginya ini adalah kesempatan berlipat dimana hanya ada mereka berdua dalam satu tumpangan dan lagi Kyungsoo tak pernah melepaskan pelukannya. _Astaga_, Chanyeol mulai berpikir jika saja ia bisa memiliki adik si pemain basket itu.

_Tapi tidak, ini belum saatnya._

.-.

"Permisi."

Kyungsoo terdiam ditempatnya duduk. Perlahan ia menoleh kearah suara itu berasal.

"Apa kau hanya sendirian?"

Kyungsoo masih menunggu jika saja pertanyaan itu bukan dilontarkan untuknya. Kyungsoo tidak mengenal siapa-siapa disini, jadi tidak mungkin jika orang itu berbicara padanya.

"Hey, aku bertanya padamu. Tenang saja aku bukan predator." Orang itu tiba-tiba menyentuh bahu Kyungsoo membuat lelaki manis ini terlonjak.

"M-maaf, aku tidak tahu." Ucapnya gugup.

Pria itu tersenyum, tapi sia-sia saja karena ia tahu Kyungsoo tak akan menyadarinya. Dia lalu mengambil sebuah tempat duduk disisi Kyungsoo.

"Sejak kehadiranmu dikelas ini kemarin, aku terus memperhatikanmu. Kurasa aku pernah melihatmu disuatu tempat, tapi… aku sendiri tidak yakin." Ujar pria disebelahnya. "ohya, namaku—"

"—Kai," tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo memotong.

"Hm? Kau tahu namaku?"

"Ah, ti-tidak," Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Aku, aku seperti pernah mendengar suaramu."

Kyungsoo menunduk memejamkan matanya dibalik kacamata hitam yang ia gunakan. Entah mengapa hal ini seperti baru terjadi kemarin. _Suara itu_. Kyungsoo ingat sekali.

.

"_Aku ingat. Kita pernah bertemu di papan pengumuman kemarin. Ohya, namaku—"_

"—_Kai."_

"_Hm? Kau tahu namaku?"_

"_Ah, tidak. Aku hanya pernah mendengar namamu."_

"_Tidak masalah. Panggil aku Jongin saja. Itu namaku."_

_._

"Tidak masalah. Itu memang namaku, Kim Kai. Siapa namamu?"

"Do—Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo masih berkutat dengan memori ingatannya. _Kenapa?_ _Kenapa persis sekali?_ Suaranya. Bahkan nada bicaranya.

Apa Kyungsoo hanya sedang _de javu_ atau memang orang itu benar-benar _dia_?

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kyungsoo." Ucap Kai masih dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Namun tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah aneh melihat sikap Kyungsoo.

"…kau baik-baik saja?"

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N : Yang saya tau kelas sastra itu kebanyakan pake metode listening, jadi jarang banget tulis menulis. **

Oke, ini 4 tahun setelah Kyungsoo balik dari Kanada. Rupanya ada tokoh baru aka Park Chanyeol! /tebar confetti/ ;3

Disinilah konflik pertamanya. Udah pada tau dong gimana kelanjutannya, hihi

Hugethankstoallreadersandauthornim! Katakan pada saya apakah masih layak untuk dilanjutkan?

SpecialThanks: **flowerdyo**, ArraHyeri2, **puputkyungsoo**, opikyung0113, **dumzie**, Jung Eunhee, **setyoningt**, chenma, **OhSooYeol**, iniaku, **Kaisooship**, fzkhrfa, **Reviewer**, BeautyByun Baek, **Jenny**, msoul, **Guest**, Cheesecake, **Love Couple**, CoSoo.

**Mind to review again? :3**

**P.S:** Seperti sebelumnya, banyak respon cepet apdet ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

"Chanyeol hyung…"

"Ada apa?" Chanyeol merangkul tubuh Kyungsoo yang lebih kecil darinya. Mereka sedang bersandar dibalkon apartemen Chanyeol menikmati udara sore hari.

"Sore ini cerah ya?" tanya Kyungsoo mengarahkan wajahnya kearah Chanyeol. Namun tidak menatapnya.

"Ya, cerah. Banyak mobil berlalu lalang dibawah kita," Jelas Chanyeol berusaha memberi gambaran. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis. "Andai aku masih normal, aku mau pergi jalan-jalan."

Chanyeol menatap prihatin pada lelaki manis ini. Parasnya yang polos membuat Chanyeol merasa amat teduh ketika menatapnya. Tapi sayang, ia tak pernah menyadari akan hal itu.

"Dio, apa kau tau wajahmu sangat manis?"

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan, lalu menunduk. "Aku bahkan hampir lupa bagaimana wajahku sendiri saat SMA. Sekarang aku hanyalah orang bodoh yang merepotkan, siapa yang akan peduli dengan wajahku." Ucapan Kyungsoo lebih terdengar seperti ratapan. Entah mengapa hati Chanyeol ikut teriris mendengarnya.

"Dio…"

"Hm?" Kyungsoo menoleh kearah suara Chanyeol.

"Kau tau, seseorang selalu memperhatikanmu. Dia mencintaimu."

"Memangnya ada? Aku bahkan berharap tak ada yang menyukaiku. Orang itu hanya memaksakan diri saja karena aku ini merepotkan, hyung." Sahun Kyungsoo lepas.

Tembok pertahanan Chanyeol sukses runtuh. Ia menyeka sudut matanya dengan ibu jari lalu menggeleng, "Sudahlah lupakan saja, ayo kita masuk kedalam." Kemudian Chanyeol menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo masuk.

.-.

Kelas sastra telah usai beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi tak biasanya Chanyeol belum datang menjemputnya, Kyungsoo merasa khawatir.

"Kau belum pulang?" tiba-tiba Kai sudah duduk disebelahnya. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang. Kau sendiri kenapa belum pulang?"

"…Aku juga sedang menunggu seseorang," jawab Kai. Ia memperhatikan Kyungsoo tengah memandang kosong. "_Ah_, sepertinya menunggu akan jadi sangat membosankan. Aku ingin makan siang dikedai seberang, kau mau ikut?"

Kyungsoo tak lantas menjawabnya. Bagaimana jika ternyata Kai itu memiliki niat jahat dengan memanfaatkan orang yang tak dapat melihat seperti Kyungsoo? Lalu Kai menculiknya dan ketika Chanyeol datang ia tak bisa menemukan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak mendramatisir, namun tidak ada salahnya kan jika ia sedikit berwaspada, apalagi Kai orang asing yang baru dikenalnya kemarin.

"Maaf Kai, tapi sepertinya orang yang kutunggu akan segera datang." tolak Kyungsoo halus tepat sebelum ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar. Dengan nalurinya yang cukup tajam, Kyungsoo meraba ponsel itu sebelum menempelkannya ketelinga.

'_Dioooo, maaf tapi sepertinya aku agak terlambat, bagaimana ini? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku akan kesana secepatnya setelah ini. Tolong jaga dirimu!'_

Ia terbengong masih dengan ponsel ditelinganya.

"Apa dia sudah akan sampai?"

Kyungsoo terlonjak. _Aish_, ia pikir Kai sudah pergi. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. Ia bingung harus beralasan apalagi agar orang ini menjauh darinya.

"A-aku belum lapar, Kai."

Namun hal yang tak terduga terjadi. Perutnya berbunyi sedetik kemudian setelah ia mengatakan hal itu. Benar-benar keberuntungan yang tertunda.

"Dasar kau ini," Kai terkekeh kecil melihat rona merah diwajah Kyungsoo. "Aku tahu kau sebenarnya lapar. Seharusnya dari tadi kau tidak perlu mencari alasan untuk menolak ajakanku. Ayo menuju kedai! _Kajja, kajja, kajja_!"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menurut saat Kai meraih lengannya dan menuntunnya berjalan. Ia menunduk masih menahan malu.

Astaga…

.

_Dia seperti penyihir. Dia seolah bisa mengendalikan keadaan. Dia tahu posisiku bahkan mengerti apa yang tengah kupikirkan –KS_

.

.-.

"Wah, _samgyetang_ sangat baik untuk dimakan dimusim panas."

Kai mengusapkan kedua telapak tangannya lalu memilah isi dalam mangkuknya dengan sumpit. Kyungsoo juga mulai menyantap makanan yang ia pesan sendiri. Selama makan tak ada yang bicara. Bahkan Kai yang mengajak Kyungsoo kesini sibuk dengan makanannya saja.

"Kyungsoo, kau tunggu sebentar. Aku akan membayar semuanya."

Tak berapa lama setelah itu Kai kembali dan menemukan Kyungsoo sedang melamun sambil mengetukkan ponselnya diatas meja. Sepertinya ia tengah menunggu telepon dari seseorang.

"Kyungsoo-ah."

"A-ada apa?" Kyungsoo mendongak kaget.

"Kau tahu, um…" Kai memperhatikan setiap lekukan wajah pria dihadapannya. Tiba-tiba ia mengambil kacamata hitam yang Kyungsoo pakai.

"Nah, kalau begini kau jauh lebih baik." Kai melipat kedua lengannya dimeja. "Kau tahu apa yang membuatmu sering ditatapi orang? Yap. Kacamatamu. Hanya karena kau tidak bisa melihat, kau tak harus menutupi matamu dengan kacamata ini. Itu justru mengundang ketertarikan orang untuk membicarakanmu dibelakang."

Kyungsoo diam mendengar ocehan Kai. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku, Kai."

Mereka lalu keluar dari kedai. Chanyeol yang menemukan Kyungsoo langsung merangkul lengannya.

"Terima kasih untuk traktirannya,"

Chanyeol menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Eh? Dio, kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa? Traktiran apa?"

"Kau bukan Kai?" Kyungsoo bingung mendengar suara berat Chanyeol yang menyapa. Ia merasakan genggaman erat Chanyeol membungkus jemarinya. Seingatnya, barusan Kai yang menuntunnya keluar, tapi tiba-tiba orang itu menghilang. Cepat sekali perginya.

.-.

Dari kamarnya, Kyungsoo bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara Chanyeol tengah berbicara dengan Kris melalui telpon rumahnya. Kris pasti menghawatirkan kabarnya dan Chanyeol disini. Kyungsoo juga mendengar mereka menyebutkan kata 'dokter' beberapa kali.

'_Apa Kris hyung sedang sakit?'_

'_Dokter apa yang mereka maksud?'_

.-.

Kali ini Kyungsoo tidak hanya sedang menunggu Chanyeol, tetapi juga menunggu Kai. Ia ingin menuntut kejadian kemarin. Dan benar saja, tak berapa lama setelah itu Kai datang menghampirinya. Hari ini Chanyeol terlambat lagi, jadi Kyungsoo dan Kai memutuskan untuk makan ice cream dahulu.

Tempat itu terkesan seperti sebuah Café, namun bedanya hanya produk ice creamlah yang disediakan. Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka, Kai membawa Kyungsoo untuk duduk dikursi yang paling dekat dengan kaca luar.

"Kemarin aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan seseorang, tapi tiba-tiba kau menghilang." Kyungsoo memainkan sendok ice creamnya. Seakan-akan berusaha mengingat bagaimana bentuk sendok itu.

Kai tersenyum, lalu menyendokan ice cream kedalam mulutnya. "Kemarin orang yang kutunggu sudah datang."

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil, masih dengan sendok ice cream yang kini juga telah berpindah ke mulutnya.

"Tapi, um, kau tahu? Setelah kau bilang pernah melihatku disuatu tempat, sepertinya aku juga merasakannya. Aku seperti tidak asing dengan suaramu itu. Dan, dan kurasa… kau mirip seseorang yang pernah kukenal. Aku, aku tidak tahu." Kyungsoo mulai hanyut dalam pikirannya tentang Jongin.

Setiap mengingat Jongin entah mengapa membuat persendiannya kaku dan wajahnya memanas tanpa sebab.

"Kau mungkin salah. Aku hanya ada satu didunia ini," Kai menyelah. Ia meraih lengan Kyungsoo yang bebas untuk memastikannya.

"Tapi caramu memperlakukanku sama seperti orang itu," tegasnya. Namun sedetik kemudian lelaki manis tersebut hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Ah, mungkin kau benar. Aku hanya salah orang saja."

Kai begitu asyik mengajak Kyungsoo berbicara. Diam-diam sepasang mata memperhatikan kedekatan mereka tak jauh dari situ. Wajahnya terasa familiar, ia mungkin pernah melihat keduanya disuatu tempat.

"_Aish_…"

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Kyungsoo berseru panik. "Kai, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kai mengusap sebelah matanya sambil meringis pelan. "Mataku terkena sesuatu."

Mendengar itu Kyungsoo semakin panik. Sebagai orang yang tak dapat melihat, Kyungsoo tahu kalau mata adalah indera terpenting. Ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada mata Kai hanya karena debu dimatanya.

"Bi-biar aku bantu."

Kyungsoo meraba wajah Kai perlahan. Dari mulai leher, pipi, hingga ia menemukan letak kedua matanya. Kyungsoo akui Kai memiliki lekukan wajah yang nyaris sempurna. Kai lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya agar Kyungsoo bisa meniup matanya lebih mudah.

"Disebelah sini?"

"Iya."

Hembusan itu terasa begitu lembut menerpa mata Kai. Bahkan membuat waktu seakan berhenti berputar untuk beberapa detik. Wajah mereka nampak begitu dekat.

"_Aigoo_, apa yang mereka lakukan ditempat umum seperti ini?"

Pria asing yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan buku menu. Matanya yang sipit bergerak gelisah—terkejut. Meskipun wajah Kai tak begitu terlihat—Karena Kai duduk memunggunginya, tapi ia yakin sekali Kai tengah mencium bibir Kyungsoo.

.

"D-Dio…"

Senyuman Chanyeol seketika lenyap begitu melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Padahal baru lima belas menit yang lalu ketika Kyungsoo menelponnya dan mengatakan ia sedang makan ice cream bersama temannya dari kelas sastra.

Tangan Chanyeol terkepal tanpa sadar. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan tak rela, sedih, dan kecewa bisa dilepaskan jadi satu. Ia tidak suka melihat seseorang mencium Kyungsoo diwajahnya. Apalagi ia hanya teman baru. Ingat! **Teman baru**.

Kyungsoo-nya masih polos dan lagi…

'_Aish, Beraninya kau merebut Dio-ku!'_

_._

_._

"Permisi, Tuan. Ini ceknya."

"Aa—ah iya," Pria tadi terlonjak seketika menyingkirkan buku menu dari wajahnya. Seorang pelayan datang memberikannya lembaran kertas untuk dilunasi.

"_DO KYUNGSOO_!"

Pandangannya seketika menoleh kearah pintu. Seorang pria tinggi lainnya tiba-tiba saja datang dan langsung menghampiri meja dipojok dekat kaca. Sempat terjadi adu mulut sesaat sebelum akhirnya pria barusan menuntun lengan Kyungsoo keluar. Hanya menyisakan tatapan aneh para pengunjung yang tak sengaja melihatnya.

Tak disangka pria ini menatap lirih pada pintu yang sudah kembali tertutup. "Kyungsoo… Apakah benar kau adalah Do Kyungsoo?"

.-.

_Kenapa bisa dia?_

Aku sudah mengenalnya lebih dulu. Satu tahun lebih cepat darinya. Apa yang dilakukannya sehingga membuat Dio luluh?

Aku bahkan tidak berani menyentuh wajahnya. Tapi kenapa orang sialan bernama Kai itu sudah berani mendahuluiku?

Dio, kupikir kau juga menyukaiku…

"Chanyeol hyung! Ini tidak seperti yang kau katakan. Sudah kubilang kami tidak berciuman. Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Chanyeol tetap tak bergeming ditempatnya meskipun Kyungsoo sudah mengetuk lembut pintu kamarnya berulang kali. Semenjak mereka sampai rumah tadi, ia sudah memulai aksi ngambeknya pada Kyungsoo. Dan sebagai hasilnya Kyungsoo yang merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun terus berusaha menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Chanyeol memang agak kekanak-kanakan, dan Kyungsoo sudah berusaha memaklumi hal itu. Terkadang ia bahkan lupa siapa yang sebenarnya lebih tua disini.

Kyungsoo lelah. Meskipun ia tahu kalau kemarahan Chanyeol tak akan berlangsung lama. Karena dia akan membaik dengan sendirinya. Tapi Kyungsoo tetap tak bisa tenang membiarkannya seperti itu. Ia pun mengetuk pintu itu sekali lagi. Kali ini lebih keras dengan tempo yang cepat.

"Chanyeol hyung, kumohon buka pintunya. Jika kau tidak mau maka—"

Kyungsoo terkejut ketika terdengar suara kenop dari dalam dan merasakan pintu kamar dihadapannya sudah terbuka. Tubuh Chanyeol yang hangat langsung terhempas untuk mendekap tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya disurai halus lelaki manis ini.

"Jangan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi, aku tidak suka…" Chanyeol berucap parau ditelingannya.

Kyungsoo menampakkan ekspresi datar. Ia hanya mampu mengangguk pelan.

.-.

Di hari kerja seperti ini, Rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja memang selalu padat dipenuhi pengunjung. Tak heran mengapa ia sudah harus bersiap diruangannya sepagi ini. Ia kemudian meraih jas putih yang merupakan simbol kebanggaannya dirumah sakit yang cukup besar tersebut.

"Kim Junmyun_-sshi_." seorang perawat datang keruangannya. Ia membawa beberapa rekap untuk diberikan pada Junmyun. "Ini daftar pasien yang sudah membuat janji denganmu hari ini."

"Ah, baiklah. Aku akan memeriksanya setelah ini."

Junmyun kembali duduk dikursinya seraya menyesap teh yang tadi sempat ia pesan. Matanya melirik pada rekap yang tergeletak dimejanya. Rupanya tak banyak pasien yang harus ia temui hari ini. Sebagai _ophtalmologist_, tugas yang diembannya memang tak sesibuk seperti spesialis kesehatan lainnya.

Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu merenggut kesenangan Junmyun, membuat dokter muda itu harus meletakkan kembali cangkir tehnya diatas meja. Junmyun tertegun menatap lembaran yang ia genggam. Satu nama pasien berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

.

.

"21 tahun, Do… Kyungsoo?"

.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Ophtalmologist, semacam spesialis mata**

Saya tau ini bukan fast update. Maaf. Tugas prakarya bikin saya galon seminggu T^T Jujur, saya sendiri kurang puas dengan chap ini. Apa readernim beranggap demikian? T^T  
Bdw, makin riweut ya? Emang. #DZIGH!

Suami saya (re: Junmyeon) kembali hadir disini muehehe. Ohya, kira-kira siapa **pria misterius** dioutlet ice cream itu? ada yang bisa nebak?

Ohiya, ada yang nanya kemana **HunHan? **Kebetulan mereka lagi honeymoon, jadi gak nongol2 deh/troll. Konflik mereka? **Nah** iya. Saya janji bakalan munculin mereka lagi di chap2 akhir, disitu baru konfliknya kelihatan. **Tapi** tenang karna konfliknya gak terlalu berat dan masih berhubungan kok.

Rupanya banyak juga pendukung Chansoo disini, jadi ikutan senang.

Daaan mohon maap banget kalo selama ini saya sering typo dan kelewat nulis _thanks to_ /deep bow/ antusias kalian yang **sangat** saya harapkan mendukung kelanjutan fict ini guys!

**SpecialThanks:** Babex, puputkyungsoo, opikyung0113, flowerdyo, ArraHyeri2, Jung Eunhee, dumzie, hdkL12, setyoningt, chenma, kaisooship, reviewer, OhSooYeol, megajewels2312, love120193, dyofanz, kaixdyo, SooSweet, Cheesecake, Beauty Byunbaek.

Makasih gede buat yang suka sama fict abal ini, hihi

**Do review for asap! **/kali ini gak boong -_-V/

**.GuardMe.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**.**

Kyungsoo tak mengerti apa yang membuat Chanyeol datang tepat waktu hari ini. Bahkan lebih cepat dari dugaannya. Karena kedatangan Chanyeol yang melebihi biasanya membuat Kyungsoo tak dapat bertemu dengan Kai. Padahal ia ingin sekali meminta maaf padanya perihal kemarin ditoko Ice Cream.

Ia takut terjadi kesalahpahaman baru diantara mereka.

Kyungsoo berpegangan erat pada tubuh Chanyeol. Mereka masih diatas motor dalam perjalanan pulang. Entah mengapa perjalanan kali ini terasa begitu lambat bagi Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol hyung, apa kita masih jauh? Kenapa rasanya lama sekali?"

Chanyeol menolehkan sedikit kepalanya kebelakang, "Kita tidak sedang menuju apartemen, tapi rumah sakit."

Alis Kyungsoo menaut jadi satu. Ia jadi teringat pembicaraan antara Chanyeol dan hyungnya lewat telpon malam lalu. "Memangnya siapa yang sakit hingga kita harus menjenguknya?" tanya pemuda polos itu. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya karena Chanyeol menambah laju motor berkekuatan kuda yang mereka kendarai.

"Kau yang sakit. Kita akan memeriksa keadaan matamu." Ucapan Chanyeol sukses membuat Kyungsoo terkesiap.

"Hyung, sudahlah. Mataku rusak dan aku sudah bisa menerimanya. Sebaiknya kita berbalik arah dan pulang saja." Kyungsoo menarik-narik jaket Chanyeol. Tetapi pria didepannya sama sekali tak menggubris protesnya.

_Tidak._ Kyungsoo tak ingin pergi kerumah sakit lagi. Tidak untuk mengingat kejadian empat tahun lalu dimana ia berakhir dirumah sakit dan mendapatkan luka dimatanya ini. Ia tidak ingin kembali mengingat semua itu. Rentan waktu, kejadian itu, dan juga… Jongin.

Anggap saja Kyungsoo trauma akan semua hal itu dan ia sedang berusaha melupakannya perlahan-lahan.

"Matamu belum rusak, anggap saja itu hanya luka kecil yang masih dapat disembuhkan."

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menggeleng, "Tidak, hyung. Tapi dulu dokter bilang—"

"Lupakan apa yang dokter itu bilang." nada Chanyeol meninggi. "Ini sudah empat tahun, Dio. Apa kau pernah memeriksakan kembali matamu setelah itu?"

Kyungsoo merasakan lidahnya yang tiba-tiba kelu, ia tak sanggup membalas apapun lagi kecuali menggeleng lemah. Ia memang sudah kehilangan harapannya untuk sembuh. Harapan itu sudah kandas bersama kenangannya dimasa lalu.

Selama ini Kyungsoo selalu berusaha menerima keadaannya yang seperti ini. Meskipun itu tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa sebenarnya ia sangat kecewa. Namun Kyungsoo hanya menutupi perasaannya. Saat itu, ia tidak ingin kecewa dihadapan Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya ingin terlihat tegar dihadapannya. Ia tidak suka melihat Jongin menyalahkan diri sendiri atas dirinya. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah risiko yang telah diambil Kyungsoo sebelum memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan Jongin dulu.

Dan Kyungsoo merelakan itu semua hanya untuk Jongin. Orang yang tak pernah hilang dari ingatannya hingga saat ini.

.-.

Kyungsoo duduk pada sebuah kursi yang begitu dingin. Dengan lembut Chanyeol menarikkan sebuah kursi dan membisikkan kalau dokter yang mereka tunggu akan segera datang. Dan tak butuh waktu lama dokter itu sudah memenuhi janjinya.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, Dokter Kim Junmyun-sshi. Namaku Park Chanyeol. Ini Do Kyungsoo. Dio, ini dokter spesialis mata yang ingin aku perkenalkan padamu."

Bibir Kyungsoo tertahan begitu pria berjas putih dihadapannya menyela. "Aku sudah mengenalnya, Chanyeol-sshi." Sahut Junmyun santai dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

Kyungsoo terkesiap mendengar suara lembut itu. Dan dari namanya tadi…apa… _Aish_, Kyungsoo merutuki nasibnya. Bagaimana ia bisa dipertemukan kembali dengan Junmyun dalam keadaan seperti ini. Takdir Tuhan memang hebat dan tak pernah bisa diterka. Sejauh manapun kau pergi, kau akan kembali ketempat itu lagi.

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya, sedikit terkekeh. "Ah, benar begitu?"

.-.

"Aku tak tahu kalau menemukan jejakmu terasa begitu sulit. Ternyata selama ini kau ada di Kanada," Junmyun menggantungkan jas putihnya disebuah kursi. Ia lalu duduk ditepi ranjang pasien yang tengah Kyungsoo duduki. Hanya ada mereka berdua diruangan benuansa polos itu.

Junmyun baru saja selesai memeriksa keadaan mata Kyungsoo sebelum memberikan hasilnya pada perawat disana.

"Selama ini, aku pikir hyung mungkin sudah melupakanku," lirih Kyungsoo setelah diam beberapa menit dalam keheningan.

"Aku berusaha mencari tahu kabarmu semenjak beberapa bulan terakhir. Dan kau tidak tahu seberapa frustasi ketika mengetahui bahwa kau kecelakaan dan aku tak bisa menemukanmu. Kau bahkan pindah sekolah tanpa sepengetahuanku." Junmyun mendesah berat.

"Empat tahun lalu, aku sempat berpikir Junmyun hyung akan menjadi penulis terkenal," Kyungsoo menguraikan senyum sendu, menghadap udara kosong. "Dan tak ku sangka sekarang hyung malah menjadi Dokter."

Junmyun menyelanya, "Hey. Itu tidak sengaja. Aku memutuskan berhenti menjadi penulis karena aku… memiliki sedikit masalah dengan Baekhyun." Air wajah Junmyun berubah. Kyungsoo dapat menyadari perubahan itu dari nada bicaranya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Junmyun membuang sisa nafasnya perlahan. Perasaan menyesal seolah menyeruak kehatinya lagi karena harus mengakui hal ini. Ini kesalahan kedua terbesarnya setelah tak berhasil menemukan Kyungsoo.

Junmyun tak pernah berpikir jika Baekhyun akan begitu terobsesi padanya. Bahkan membahayakan dirinya sendiri demi menyelamatkan karir Junmyun. Saat itu Junmyun tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Ia buntu.

.

"_Junmyun hyung, aku bersedia menggantikan posisi Kyungsoo jika kau mau."_

.

Semenjak Junmyun mulai memasukkan nama Baekhyun sebagai pengganti Kyungsoo, rumor miring mulai terdengar. Entah siapa dalang yang menyebarkan berita itu. Tetapi keadaan tersebut mulai mencuatkan masalah baru.

Junmyun mendapat teguran karena dituduh melakukan pelanggaran hak cipta atas karyanya bersama Kyungsoo yang diambil alih oleh Baekhyun. Junmyun seharusnya bisa menolak ketika Baekhyun menawarkan kebaikannya. Namun pada akhirnya Baekhyun menyerahkan dirinya sendiri ke tangan polisi.

Menurutnya Junmyun tidak bersalah karena ia sendirilah yang menawarkan dirinya, bahkan ketika Junmyun membutuhkan pengganti Kyungsoo. Baekhyun ada dan bersedia melakukannya.

Baekhyun sangat mencintai Junmyun. Itulah alasan mengapa Baekhyun bersedia melakukan apa saja untuknya. Cinta telah menggelapkan hatinya.

.-.

Ini adalah jam dimana kelas sastra biasanya bubar. Kyungsoo sengaja keluar paling akhir hingga Chanyeol datang menjemputnya.

"Kau!"

Kai menoleh ketika seseorang datang menghampirinya. Tanpa banyak bicara ia langsung membogem mentah tubuh Kai beberapa kali bahkan tanpa Kai mampu membalasnya. Ia tak tahu menahu apa yang terjadi, tapi pria itu...

"Jangan pernah dekati Kyungsoo lagi karna aku tak segan menghajarmu lebih dari ini. Itu peringatan untukmu, bocah kecil."

Pria itu meludah dekat tubuh Kai yang tersimpuh dijalan. Ia lalu menaiki motor yang sudah Kai hafal betul bentuk dan warnanya. Motor besar yang juga sering ditumpangi oleh Kyungsoo.

_Cih!_

.-.

Kai mengurungkan lagi niatnya. Ia terus melangkah tanpa menoleh pada kursi yang baru saja ia lewati. Selama kelas sastra itu berlangsung, Kai sama sekali tak dapat berkonsentrasi. Pikiran dan matanya hanya terfokus pada satu hal.

Ya, Kyungsoo yang duduk dibarisan paling depan tepat dipojok kelas. Sosok manis itu masih sibuk dengan apa yang sedang ia dengarkan. Kedua tangannya ia tautkan didepan tubuhnya yang mungil.

Teman-temannya yang lain merapikan tas mereka begitu kelas dibubarkan. Kai terseret kembali kealam sadar setelah seorang teman menepuk bahunya. Kai mengangguk pelan. Ia pun mengambil tasnya sendiri hendak pulang. Namun, tak sengaja ekor matanya menangkap sosok Chanyeol menghampiri meja Kyungsoo.

Niat Kai tertahan begitu melihat sosok yang bertubuh lebih tinggi darinya itu. Chanyeol tak menghiraukan keberadaan Kai yang menatapnya. Ia meraih tas Kyungsoo dan menuntun jemari Kyungsoo kesisinya.

Kai yakin dalam tatapannya yang datar itu menyimpan seringai kemenangan. Chanyeol pasti puas melihatnya tak dapat mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Sial! Aku gagal lagi." umpat Kai pada dirinya.

Dan asal kau tahu saja, Kai sama sekali tak merasa jera atas ancaman yang diberikan Chanyeol. Ia akan tetap mendekati Kyungsoo. Hanya saja, keberadaan Chanyeol yang selalu lebih cepat darinya membuat Kai seakan seperti pecundang dimatanya.

'_Kyungsoo, bahkan sebagai sahabat kau sulit untuk diraih…'_

.-.

"Jadi, bagaimana hasilnya?"

Junmyun menggeleng seolah tak memberi sedikitpun harapan. Chanyeol yang mendengar itu ikut mendesah kecewa. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Chanyeol menatap sedih sebuah pintu ruangan dimana Kyungsoo sedang duduk termenung disana sendirian.

"Chanyeol-sshi, aku menyesal untuk mengetahui hal ini. Tapi apa Kyungsoo tak pernah melakukan _check up_ untuk matanya sebelumnya?" Junmyun menatap pria tinggi yang duduk dihadapannya. Chanyeol menggeleng kecil.

"Kyungsoo tidak suka suatu hal yang menyangkut matanya. Ia berpikir kalau matanya sudah rusak dan, dan ia benci jika harus pergi kerumah sakit." Chanyeol menerawang kembali berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang selama ini dikatakan anak itu.

"Yang kutahu selama ini _hyung_nya selalu berusaha mencarikannya donor mata, tapi entahlah. Sangat sulit menemukan orang yang mau mendonorkan matanya." Chanyeol mendesah pelan. Dengan dahi mengernyit ia menatap Junmyun, "Apa kau yakin mata Kyungsoo sudah tak dapat ditolong lagi dengan cara lain?"

"Dengar," Junmyun menyelanya. "Hal ini tidak akan terjadi jika sejak awal ia sudah diberikan pertolongan pertama. Jika Kyungsoo rajin mengecek keadaan matanya, kurasa dalam waktu setahun pun ia sudah kembali normal. Luka dimatanya memang kecil, tapi karena tak ada pertolongan lebih lanjut, luka itu menyebar hingga menjadi permanen." Jelas Junmyun.

Chanyeol menunduk kecewa. Ia merutuk kesal. Kris seharusnya sudah tau akan hal ini dan memaksa Kyungsoo untuk memeriksakan keadaan matanya sejak lama. Bahkan meskipun pria manis itu menolaknya. Kris terlalu lembut sampai tak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya pada adiknya sendiri.

'_Dio tidak suka rumah sakit, jadi kau tidak perlu memaksanya. Cih, perkataan apa itu. Dasar bodoh!'_

"Tenang saja, Chanyeol-_sshi_. Kita akan menyembuhkan Kyungsoo bersama-sama bagaimanapun caranya." Junmyun memantapkan ucapannya. Seperti mengikrarkan sebuah janji.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku, kurasa aku perlu keluar sebentar."

.

.

"Kyungsoo…" seseorang masuk menginterupsi lamunan lelaki manis yang kini hanya diam memeluk tubuhnya. Dagunya yang kecil ia benamkan diantara kedua lututnya.

"Chanyeol hyung?" wajahnya seketika mendongak.

"Ah, bukan. Aku Junmyun."

"Oh." Sahutan itu terdengar begitu pasrah. Lelaki manis itu kembali memandang kedepan. Junmyun langsung mendekat melihat perubahan ekspresinya. "Kyungsoo, ada apa?" ia mengambil sebuah kursi yang lebih rendah dari Kyungsoo lalu duduk dihadapannya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. Ia merasa waktu empat tahun membuat batasan antara dirinya dan Junmyun untuk bisa sedekat dulu lagi. Entahlah…

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau masih merasa canggung padaku. Aku memakluminya." Junmyun tersenyum lembut. Ia menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo yang tak sehangat dulu.

'_Aku merindukan Do Kyungsoo yang ceria seperti dulu. Akan kulakukan apapun agar kau bisa melihat lagi dan mengembalikan keceriaanmu itu, Kyungsoo-ah.'_

"Junmyun hyung."

Panggilan Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunannya, "Hm, kenapa?" sahutnya lembut.

"Apa…apa kalian masih menjadi sepasang kekasih?" Kyungsoo menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Pertanyaan ini yang selalu terngiang dikepalanya jika mengingat tentang Junmyun.

"Kekasih? Yang mana?"

Kyungsoo dapat merasakan Junmyun menatapnya terkejut. Ia sudah menduga sebelumnya ini bukan pertanyaan yang baik. "Bukankah, selama ini Baekhyun adalah kekasihmu? Sejak kami duduk dibangku kelas dua?"

Hening beberapa detik, kemudian Junmyun menggeleng pelan. Menyadari Kyungsoo tak dapat mengerti arti gelengannya ia lalu berkata. "Bukan. Kau pikir kapan aku pernah menyukainya?"

Pengakuan Junmyun sontak membuat perasaan sesak itu kembali meluap. Kyungsoo ingin menangis. Satu hal yang Kyungsoo pelajari saat ini adalah sahabat tetaplah manusia, dia bisa berhianat dan berbohong meski dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Ta-tapi…Baekhyun meninggalkanku ka-karena ia bilang ingin bersamamu, hyung." Junmyun menghela nafasnya, lagi. Ada perasaan kecewa yang kentara disetiap desahnya. "Bagaimana aku bisa bersamanya jika selama ini orang yang kusukai adalah kau, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo dapat merasakan Junmyun meremas lembut lengannya. Kedua matanya yang membulat terasa sekali sedang menahan sesuatu yang mendesak ingin keluar. "Selama ini aku selalu berdoa agar Tuhan mempertemukan kita kembali. Aku ingin kau memaafkanku. Bukankah terakhir kita bertemu, adalah ketika aku membentakmu?"

"Junmyun hyung—"

"—aku sungguh menyesal, Kyungsoo. Kuharap kita bisa memperbaikinya."

Ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo merasakan seseorang menyatakan suka padanya. Apalagi dia adalah orang yang dulu sangat Kyungsoo kagumi. Tetapi… "Junmyun hyung, tolong jangan memaksakan diri. Kau, kau tak perlu merasa kasihan padaku."

Junmyun tergelak, "Kyungsoo, ap-apa maksudnya?"

Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar, bibirnya bergerak kecil berusaha mengatakan sesuatu. "Jangan. Kumohon.. Aku, aku ingin bertemu Chanyeol hyung. Kumohon.."

.-.

Chanyeol memang beralasan keluar sebentar untuk mencari udara segar. Namun kenyataannya tak begitu, ia ingin menyumpahi keadaan. Chanyeol tak bisa membiarkan Kyungsoo mengalami buta selamanya. Ia ingin Kyungsoo dapat melihatnya suatu saat nanti. Apakah ia terlalu egois? Chanyeol bahkan sudah tak memikirkan hal itu.

Untaian langkahnya membawa Chanyeol hingga ia menemukan motornya. Beberapa _space_ dibelakang motornya, terparkir sebuah mobil berwarna hitam. Chanyeol menyeka ujung matanya lalu memperhatikan keadaan mobil itu.

Bukan. Mobil itu bukannya lecet atau apa.

Hanya saja, mobil itu seperti tak asing dipenglihatannya. Chanyeol sendiri tak mengerti mengapa mobil berwarna hitam itu selalu ada didekatnya beberapa hari ini. Insting Chanyeol mulai bekerja. Bisa saja seseorang dalam mobil itu sengaja memata-matainya.

Kesal, Chanyeol pun menghampiri mobil yang terparkir sembarangan itu. Chanyeol mengetuk kacanya dengan tidak sabaran. Ia tidak peduli pria atau wanita yang jelas orang itu harus bertanggung jawab.

Seseorang dalam mobil itu terlihat sedang asik makan ice cream sambil mendengar musik kencang dari _tape _mobilnya, sampai akhirnya ia menyadari ada orang lain sedang mengetuk kacanya keras. Karena terlalu takut, ia segera mematikan musik lalu membuka pintu mobilnya.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati tubuh kekar Chanyeol yang berdiri menghalangi jalannya cahaya. Wajahnya mendongak menerima tatapan menusuk dari kedua manik Chanyeol. Gulp. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar. Ekspresi Chanyeol yang tengah marah justru terlihat menawan dipenglihatannya.

Desiran aneh terasa menggebu didadanya sebelum tiba-tiba—

"DASAR PENGUNTIT! Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Kau pasti mata-mata! Seseorang yang mengirimu? Hah!"

Chanyeol terlalu emosi untuk menghakimi lelaki itu. Ia lalu menarik paksa lengannya untuk dilaporkan pada petugas keamanan rumah sakit. "Orang sepertimu harus mendapat ganjaran supaya jera!" amuk Chanyeol. Lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya pasrah begitu saja digenggaman Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba langkah keduanya terhenti tatkala berpapasan dengan dua orang lainnya. Junmyun salah satu orang disana mendelik kaget. Mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna menyaksikan Kyungsoo ada pada genggaman dokter muda itu. Sedangkan Junmyun sendiri juga terkejut melihat Chanyeol tengah membawa seseorang.

Dan yang lebih mencengangkan lagi, kedua pasangan itu saling menuntun. Chanyeol langsung melepas tautannya dari lelaki tadi saat mendapatkan sorotan aneh dari Junmyun.

"Junmyun hyung?"

Panggilan seseorang membuat Junmyun menoleh dan seketika menyipitkan kedua matanya. Memastikan kalau apa yang kini ia lihat tidaklah salah. Lelaki yang bersama Chanyeol itu…

"Bae-baekhyun?"

Syaraf-syaraf ditelinga Kyungsoo ikut menegang begitupun dengan otot-otot dalam persendiannya. Mimpi buruk seolah ingin melahap Kyungsoo kembali ke masa lalu.

"…Kyungsoo." Mata sayu Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo lirih.

"…"

"…"

"Ah, apa hanya perasaanku atau aku melihat ada reuni disini?" Suara berat Chanyeol tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi. Ia menatap ketiganya bergantian.

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?

.

**TBC**

* * *

/Liat keatas/pundung/

Selamat untuk yg udah nebak. Pria ditoko ice cream itu adalah **Baekhyun**! /tebar cd baek/

**Disini** ketahuan kalau Junmyun jadi dokter itu bukan atas keinginannya melainkan nasib setelah dia berhenti menulis karna kena skandal sama Baek. Gimana setelah dia ketemu sama kyung? Hihi.

Gimme more support please :3 Maaf karena gak bisa nyebutin satusatu, makasih banyak. Selamat datang reader baru dan kemana reader yang lama? /sob/ Sebenarnya ini fast update, 10 hari doang wks.

**P.S :** Maaf jika identitas Kai disini masih ambigu. Emang sengaja biar pada penasaran/apaan

**P.S.S : **Mungkin chap depan bakal agak ngaret, authornya mau UTS. Doain ya! Muehehe.

**Review please..!**

**.GuardMe.**


End file.
